The Captain and The Lieutenant
by james.j.flower
Summary: This is a continuation of Elemental77 story I'm Sorry I Spelt Sui-Fengs Name Wrong And I owe a special thanks to Elemental77 for allowing to continuing the story sorry for the long wait im job hunting but hopefully I will be done searching and back to writing
1. Chapter 1

Soi-fong X Ichigo

The Captain and The Lieutenant

By Elemental77 Continued By James Joseph Flower

Although Yoruichi was happy to see her former apprentices getting along she was annoyed at the fact she didn't see it coming and wasn't the cause of it. She was so used to the Soi-fong was over protective and shy. Now she was looking at a new happier and more expressive Soi-fong she was sad she didn't see how it happened but she was happy it did she look around and saw Kisuke still on the ground passed out (he's pretending to get extra attention from Yoruichi and maybe….) she walked over and pulled on his ear knowing full well he was playing possum. He quickly pleaded for her to let go.

Ichigo "well those two are as playful as ever" he laughed while hugging Soi-fong's waist

Soi-fong "well he deserves it for thinking he could trick Yoruichi…" she instantly covered her mouth "I meant lady Yoruichi" everyone still looking in shock from what they heard.

Yoruichi jumped in glee and hugged Soi-fong forgetting about Kisuke "I've been waiting for you to call me that for so long" Soi-fong blushed heavily. Then the door opened and there stood head captain Yamamoto.

Everyone rose and bowed to the head captain. "I see that the mysterious black spot on your chest and markings are gone good because I have a mission for you Captain Soi-fong and Lieutenant Kurosaki" the bowed once more.

"What's the mission head captain?" Soi-fong asked as she looked worried since Ichigo just woke up. They looked up and Yoruichi interrupted.

"I'm sorry but Ichigo just woke up and hes in n…." Yoruichi stoped when he raised his hand and had a smile on his face which made every one curious especially Ichigo and Soi-fong.

"This mission isn't a mission to hunt or killanything it's a bonding mission to spend time to get to know each other, train and learn where each other came from to understand each other" He stated Ichigo jumped and looked down. Soi-fong wasn't eager to hear the conflict that her father would use and what faults he would state and then the fight that would ensue.

"Uummm can we skip my family because of certain reasons" he asked as he looked down in shame and light embarrassment.

"Hmmm sorry Kurosaki but if she's introducing you to her family like I think she's going to then I you should introduced her to your family as well" The head captain stated as Ichigo and Soi-fong blush to learn that the head captain heard everything and knew they were together.

"H..h.. did you.." Yoruichi stopped her and smiled with a slight giggle.

"You knew this would happen you knew Ichigo would change her for the better didn't you?" Yoruichi laughed and said with a curious yet proud tone.

"Miss Yoruichi I have no idea what you're talking about I saw a captain that needed a strong Lieutenant not the spoiled pampered weak slob she had before" He said with a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

Kisuke and Yoruichi knew he did while Ichigo and Soi-fong worried about their current mission. Ichigo knew full well that his do something stupid to embarrass me then he and Yuzu would listen in on his room the only normal person would be Karin. 'Dam and how did the Head Captain know I mean I knew he put me there to liven Soi-fong up and brake her out of her shell but he couldn't have known that this would happen could he?' "Hmmm I wonder" Ichigo accidently said aloud.

"You wonder what Ichigo" everyone turned and asked he looked up with a questioning look.

"What did you say I was lost in thought" as he looked at the Head Captain with a smile that looked like it could fly off his face and karate chop the Head Captain in the head. This look seem to argue with the Head Captain alone.

"Well you better get ready to see Ichigo's family first and spend a few days there". The Head Captain Smiled right back and showed Ichigo he had no choice and a punishment was tacked on for trying argue with the Head Captain it was clear Ichigo lost.

"We'll be on our way let's go Ichigo" Soi-fong said pulling a slouching Ichigo from defeat. After walking out of the Squad 4 Barracks early in the morning. She looked at him seeing his sad face. "Ichigo your family can't be that bad" she looked at him with a smile showing her sincerity he looked up with a look of embarrassment and shame.

"Stand or be ready to sidestep away from me when we walk in my house" Ichigo said with his head facing the ground in embarrassment. Soi-fong looked at him with a questioning look "you'll see why soon enough in short it's my dad he kind of attacks me when I wake up and walk through the door"

"Ahhh Ok..k…. Wait what did you say?" She looked at him expecting him to laugh and say he was kidding but his head was still down in shame "uumm that was a joke right I know my family had people in it that wanted my position next to Yoruichi to the point I was attacked when I was alone but your dad attacks you to wake you up and to welcome you home" she said with a raised eye brow.

"Yea and when im not expecting it …wait you were attacked by your own family because you had the personal guard position for Yoruichi and they were willing to kill you?!" He looked at her she nodded "wow they unlucky people to have you as their opponent" he said to her with a smirk as he pecked her on the cheek. She blushed and looked at him.

"Well lets go meet the family" They said grimly as they walked in to the human world. The walk out right next to the bridge and come out just in time to see the se rise. He wrapped his arms around Soi-fong's waist and puts his face next to hers. They smiled and just watched the sun rise then Ichigo accidently poked her side and she giggled and blushed and covered her mouth.

"I never thought I'd hear a giggle from you it was absolutely adorable and cute" He said as he looked at her and she was the only care in his world and the one he would do anything to protect. She read his expression and she was hiding her face she radiated a bright red color like a light.

"Damit I wish I had longer hair but then I would have to tie it back and…." She rambled as she buried herself deeper and deeper in Ichigo's arms. She didn't notice it but Ichigo was just admiring her smile like a kid waking up on charismas morning. "Hmph what are you smiling at Lieutenant" she said blushing.

"Im just admiring the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my life Captain" as he kissed her forehead she blushed the darkest red she could get in her life. He smiled and held her tight the one thing in his life that he had that could protect its self yet he wanted to protect it treasure it and hold his love for the rest of his life.

"Gggrrrrrrrrr you're enjoying this aren't you" she growled he smiled and nodded light heartedly but held her tight to keep her close and protect he self slightly. She glared at him but she was happy that he saw past the glares and got past the wall she put up


	2. Chapter 2 Sui-Feng Has A WHAT

He was happy not only that he was accepted by the 13 Court Guard but he also gained the one missing piece of his soul. Every time he held her he was holding his own piece of heaven. Then came the part of hell that woke him up and greeted him every day his father "remember what I said duck when I open this door" Sui-Feng nodded she was expecting something to be thrown at him she was half right. Ichigo opened the door and there was a foot Ichigo grabbed said foot and threw it out to the pavement she was nothing less than shocked when she saw Isshin Shiba was the owner of that foot her jaw hit the floor. "Sui-Feng you ok did my dad didn't accidently hit you when he when to get better aquatinted with the pavement"

"wait he was your dad but how is that possible!?" He looked at her with a puzzled look "That Isshin Shiba Ex Head of the 5 royal house in the soul society and Ex captain to squad 10" Ichigo's jaw dropped "that's not all he's supposed to be dead" they both looked at the man on his head sitting Indian style nodding how he was doing this is something nobody will know.

"Well it is just as she said I am or was Isshin Shiba but I came here on a special mission to kill a hollow that came to Karakura town with a captain's spiritual pressure most likely three times as strong a captain when I first faced if it I thought I was an average arrancar then I started fighting it and then I realized it wasn't an Arrancar or an Espada it was a Vesto Lorde I was fighting then it over powered me then Masaki Kurosaki distracted it and let herself get bitten by the hollow then she created a small bow in her hand and shot him in the head". Ichigo and Sui-Feng Looked at him with a puzzled look.

"So she was a soul reaper?" Sui-Feng questioned out of curiosity because she did not know a soul reaper by that name and she knew almost every soul reapers name and had information on every soul reaper because of the head captain's orders to have detailed records on every soul reaper.

Isshin paused. "No she was a Quincy that saw me in trouble and helped me in spite being a soul reaper". Sui-Feng's and Ichigo's eyes widened and looked each other then back to Isshin. "I know it's insane that back then a Quincy helped a soul reaper and then married him as well". Then Isshin had a sad face and looked down "because she helped me she got poisoned by that hollow and a hollow start slowly forming." Isshin was on the verge of tears "it was my fault that she had to go through that im just glad I could stop the poison and saved her form becoming a hollow" He smiles a little bit "that's why ever since your mom died I've been so exocentric and crazy to keep you and Karin and Yuzu happy and not focusing on her" he said with his classic face.

Ichigo looks down in surprise 'I'm a Quincy and soul reaper wow I never would have thought so' **'Hey don't forget part Vesto Bad ass Lorde'** 'you just had to ruin the moment didn't you' **'You know it Kingy ha ha ha I want to fight again and this time for fun not keeps and yea I know what your thinking what the fuck right…weellll I want to make good on my promise and you were getting lazy so I had to prove a point notice how I never went after anyone of your friends or family or how when the arrancars came I asked' **he thought about the fight with Koga then when he asked to switch and didn't take over by itself and it hit him his hollow was testing his will, resolve and mental strength. His jaw dropped Sui-Feng and Isshin looked at him.

"What is it Ichigo whats wrong?" Sui-Feng looked at him with a puzzled look and looked at him expecting something like I know how to destroy the Hogyoku.

"My hollow has always been part of me and he is just a darker version and he just wanted to make sure I was strong mentally so that if I do get attacked mentally I'm ready" Ichigo said blankly Sui-Feng jaw dropped and Isshin had two thoughts one 'What The Fuck' two 'so like an asshole older brother'

"ohhh….wait what" both asked in shock and curiosity Sui-Feng "so he was basicly a fucked up mental trainer constently attacking you what the hell." Isshin "so does this mean I have a second son" Boom Both Sui-Feng and Ichigo planted Isshin's head in to the ground with twitching I brows at almost sonic speeds to show annoyance.

Then as if Yuzu and Karin's morning alarms went off they ran down the stairs to see Ichigo and a small woman in jeans and a yellow shirt with her sting mark on the back and a wasp on the upper left. (Urahara Kisuke being the all-knowing man/Creep in everyone else's eyes that he was he left Sui-Fengs Gigi under the Karakura town bridge and slipped the note in Ichigo's pocket that Sui-Feng took later.) They jumped to hug there missed brother Ichigo but were puzzled at the little he brought with him. "Ichi-nii we missed you how dare you leave us for so long and not even a note." Yuzu cried "And who is this and she's not a transfer student with the way she walks and look" Karin glared at Ichigo.

"Actually I am I'm from America and my parents sent me here to become more diverse in cultures" Sui-Feng said chopply to play a true transfer student "and my home stay parents were killed in an accident and I don't have any place to stay and.." she took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around Ichigo's and interlocked fingers "since Ichigo and I have been dating for a while he said it would be ok if I stayed here" **'Smooth like sand paper I let it slide mmmmm ' **Sui-Feng swore she heard suzumaebatchi moan 'what the fuck are you doing in my head' she asked scared of the answer **'MMMMMMM you sure you want to know its me and Zangetus in here you still want to know AHHHHHHH' **'WHAT THE FUCK' "Gaahhhhhhh eeewwwww" Everyone turned to her everyone but Ichigo did have to ask his hollow was playing an announcer "stop no more" Ichigo pleaded now the sisters thought the two were getting bad joke memories Isshin snickered and received a death glare from the two both auras formed a deadly hollow and a hollow queen? 'wait what that looks like a female version of the the hollow that attacked me?!'

Ichigo felt the energy from Sui-Feng and so did his hollow **'now I really like this chick' ? ' then you'll love me sweet heart' **said a distorted Sui-Feng like voice he turn to see a Hollow Sui-Feng that acted more like Yoruichi she strutted her way up to HIchigo and was inches away from each other than they showed their hollow forms she looked like a female version of Ichigos Hollow. **'OH Fuck YEAHHHHHHHHHH'**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Am sorry for the short chapter but I have had test and school to deal with then then a friend died so please forgive me for the short chapter reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**_

Both Ichigo and Sui-Feng are surprised and Ichigo just grabbed Sui-Feng to her to the Vizards to save her and his family. But just as he got out the door four claws ripped across his chest as Sui-Feng's Hollow took control Just as she went to kill him Hachi put a barrier around her to protect him and his family. Shinji rushes to Ichigo and picks him up and broke the Sui-Feng's mask and he said "my my Ichigo aren't you just a magnet for trouble and the unexpected" then Shinji and the Vizards took them and disappeared so fast that Isshin didn't see which way they went.

30 Minutes Later

"Mmmm whats going on" Ichigo said grogly as he looked around ad he saw Sui-Feng's visard traning had already started "What the hell when did you start her training?" they looked at him.

"Well we really couldn't wait now could we? We explain everything to her and surprisingly it happening a lot like yours she almost at an hour" Shinji said calmly.

Ichigo looked in the barrier he saw Sui-Feng's mask was a demonic human but unlike his hollow she had wings. Then he heard " **Mashiro super kick**" as he saw it was Mashiro facing Sui-Fengs hollow.

"Let me face her" Ichigo said flatly everyone looked.

"You sure I mean yea she's a little tired but you're still" Shinji stopped mid-sentence when Ichigo flashed his hollowfied eyes. "Ok ok Mashiro switch out with Ichigo" as he finish she jumped out.

"**AWwww but** I was having fun" Mashiro said removed her mask pouting.


	4. Chapter 4 teaser

As Ichigo stepped in to the barrier and he saw her. Sui-Feng had dragon wings and claws like Ichigo's hollow had and her mask was almost a human skull but where the chin and rounded edges of the bones were supposed to be there were sharp corners took their place a yellow lightning tattoos covered her eyes and down the middle of her mask


	5. Training Fight & an Explantion

As Ichigo stepped in to the barrier and he saw her. Sui-Feng had dragon wings and claws like Ichigo's hollow had and her mask was almost a human skull but where the chin and rounded edges of the bones were supposed to be there were sharp corners took their place a yellow lightning tattoos covered her eyes and down the middle of her mask "well lets have fun Sui-Fung" Ichigo summoned his mask.

"Wow I thought he would hold back for her" Lisa said "Well he is" everyone looked at Shinji "If he was going all out he would be cutting her and not parrying her" everyone looked and noticed all the opportunities that he could use and the sad gleam in his eyes.

"Dam I thought it would be harder to do this" **'****well to would be if the instinct didn't take over the body if she knew Sui-Fung's skill then we would be fucked' **'yea no shit' *Bzzzzz* "Fuck" and her foot slams him to the ground face first.

"Ouch maybe he will stop holding back now" Shinji laughed only to have a flip flop slap him in the face "Ow what the hell" then they saw Ichigo rap his arms around Sui-Fung's body and wings and fall to the ground. Once the dust cleared they saw Ichigo and Sui-Fung in a siting meditation position and Sui-Feng was in Ichigo's lap "Awww now that's cute" everyone teased and took a picture of Ichigo and Sui-Fung. Then they noticed Ichigo's different state "what the hell he looks like a Vesto lorde and why does it look familiar?" Shinji said scared everyone looked in shock.

"Well good to know you haven't forgotten our last mission together" Isshin called out with Yoruichi and Kisuke "Captain Shiba?" everyone called out shocked and confused. "what are you doing here this kid has nothing to do with you" Shinji stated

"Wow that's mean stating a father has nothing to do with his son" Isshin said with fake anime tears. The Vizards' jaws dropped. "Yes that's my son and I can explain why this is happening to Sui-Fung as well as you should be able to Shinji" he said in a sad tone.

"No you can't mean that this is from that hollow?!" Shinji said had a horrified look "Yes that was the same hollow Aizen captured to see if he could infect people to turn them in to hollow" everyone didn't know the story so he explain that Soi- Fungs father, Shinji, and Isshin were coming back from hunting a pack of hollows and the leader escaped and attacked them later and ripped of Soi Fung's fathers arm off and the hollow ripped his into his chest and Infected him with something.

The thought they killed it because it evaporated like hollows usually did when they died but Isshin recognized it's attacks and pattern even though it was 100 times stronger and it had a male look to it. "So either Aizen cloned it or it was the same one augmented." Isshin said "No I think Aizen Caught it cause of its ability to Infect souls" Kisuke said walked up to the group "and I think Love is the Cure" he said pointing to Ichigo and Sui Fung kissing.

**Sorry for the long wait guys I will have longer chapters in the Future I have to found a job and a give my time to each story and sorry for the shortness Please forgive me**


	6. Ichigo's Mark?

As Ichigo stepped in to the barrier and he saw her. Sui-Feng had dragon wings and claws like Ichigo's hollow had and her mask was almost a human skull but where the chin and rounded edges of the bones were supposed to be there were sharp corners took their place a yellow lightning tattoos covered her eyes and down the middle of her mask "well lets have fun Sui-Fung" Ichigo summoned his mask. "Wow I thought he would hold back for her" Lisa said "Well he is" everyone looked at Shinji "If he was going all out he would be cutting her and not parrying her" everyone looked and noticed all the opportunities that he could use and the sad gleam in his eyes. "Dam I thought it would be harder to do this" **'well to would be if the instinct didn't take over the body if she knew Sui-Fung's skill then we would be fucked' **'yea no shit' *Bzzzzz* "Fuck" and her foot slams him to the ground face first.

"Ouch maybe he will stop holding back now" Shinji laughed only to have a flip flop slap him in the face "Ow what the hell" then they saw Ichigo rap his arms around Sui-Fung's body and wings and fall to the ground. Once the dust cleared they saw Ichigo and Sui-Fung in a siting meditation position and Sui-Feng was in Ichigo's lap "Awww now that's cute" everyone teased and took a picture of Ichigo and Sui-Fung. Then they noticed Ichigo's different state "what the hell he looks like a Vesto lorde and why does it look familiar?" Shinji said scared everyone looked in shock.

"Well good to know you haven't forgotten our last mission together" Isshin called out with Yoruichi and Kisuke "Captain Shiba?" everyone called out shocked and confused. "what are you doing here this kid has nothing to do with you" Shinji stated "Wow that's mean stating a father has nothing to do with his son" Isshin said with fake anime tears. The Vizards' jaws dropped. "Yes that's my son and I can explain why this is happening to Sui-Fung as well as you should be able to Shinji" he said in a sad tone.

"No you can't mean that this is from that hollow?!" Shinji said had a horrified look "Yes that was the same hollow Aizen captured to see if he could infect people to turn them in to hollow" everyone didn't know the story so he explain that Soi- Fungs father, Shinji, and Isshin were coming back from hunting a pack of hollows and the leader escaped and attacked them later and ripped of Soi Fung's fathers arm off and the hollow ripped his into his chest and Infected him with something. But they got him to Squad 4 Medical bay.

The thought they killed it because it evaporated like hollows usually did when they died but Isshin recognized it's attacks and pattern even though it was 100 times stronger and it had a male look to it. "So either Aizen cloned it or it was the same one augmented." Isshin said "No I think Aizen Caught it cause of its ability to Infect souls" Kisuke said walked up to the group "and I think Love is the Cure" he said pointing to Ichigo and Sui Fung kissing.(Cheesy I know)

Their bodies had changed they grew wings and they had also had their shihakusho's and Zanpakuto's on them then they transformed back and Ichigo caught Sui-Fung and then passed out himself everyone ran to them then they saw had tattoo markings on them Ichigo had a black winged black rose and Sui-Fung had and white winged red rose.


End file.
